


In Bloom

by ElectricVeins



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 03:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10631598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricVeins/pseuds/ElectricVeins
Summary: Betty and Cheryl have never had the privilege of simply being friends. They find this even more true as they find themselves forced to spend more time together. Betty wonders if the constant feud between Blossom's and Cooper's will ever end. Something has gotta give, right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey guys, man it’s been a ridiculous amount of time since I’ve written fanfiction. Or anything. Literal years. So my apologies if it’s a bit rough. I also have no beta! So mistakes are sure to appear. Please feel free to correct me if you spot them. 
> 
> This is going to be relatively slow-burn and I’m trying to stay true to character. Cheryl is so fantastic to write dialog for. Enjoy! I’m writing this bit by bit, so I make no promises for a complete work, just a warning.

Betty sighed, her AP English Literature class was about to begin and it was ironically her favourite, but also most dreaded. Initially, the dread hadn’t existed and she looked forward to each period where she could learn to hone her writing and felt it was giving her a leg up with the Blue & Gold articles she’d been helping Jughead with these days.

But recently it had become… strained. 

Miss Haggly, who frankly took her job much too seriously in Betty’s opinion had decided to draw up a seating plan to ‘promote efficiency and cutback on unnecessary distractions’. Betty was sure she’d just caught wind of a couple of students copying each other’s work.

Betty wasn’t really phased by this change as most of the students in her class were unknown to her anyway. Well, as unknown as you could get in a place like Riverdale. It was made up of mainly seniors and a few juniors, Betty being the only sophomore. She really wasn’t on speaking terms with anyone and it was almost nice to just get to class and do her work.

Until, the damn seating plan resulted in Cheryl Blossom sliding into the seat beside her with her usual saccharine smile. It could almost have been friendly if it hadn’t been for the unsettling glint of her eyes and the tense line of her jaw. 

It just had to be the only classroom in the entirety of Riverdale High School to have shared desks and Betty had grimaced so painfully and obviously that Miss Haggly pursed her lips with some perceived offense and turned to address the room, slamming books down on her desk.

“These will be your seats for the rest of the year. Get used to it. I like to run a tight ship,” she raised an eyebrow. “and if you don’t like it, you are more than welcome to drop this course.” 

From that day on, things started to get weird for Betty. She and Cheryl weren’t necessarily ever full-blown enemies, not for lack of trying from either of their parents, but they weren’t friends either. Or friendly. Rivals, was probably a better description. 

Honestly Cheryl had been a complete bitch to her since they were both in elementary school. Which had, for a period, gotten worse after the events of the summer and all the drama surrounding Polly, Jason and their families never-ending blood feud. But now Polly lived with Cheryl at Thornhill and the red-head in question was clinging tightly to the only remaining connection to Jason, her sister’s pregnancy. 

Which was strange enough to begin with and Betty was barely managing to be able to keep up with the ever-evolving plot twists this town keeps throwing at her. So when Cheryl turns to her each day and attempts to engage her in some awkward, borderline inappropriate and stressful conversation about what pre-natal vitamins Polly is taking or whether the babies will have the signature Blossom red hair, it quickly begins to wear on Betty’s last nerve. 

One day, it all comes to a head. And for both girls, this marks the beginning of something even more complex.

So on this day, Cheryl, bulldozes on. She isn’t bothered by the fact Betty’s grip on her pen is getting increasingly tighter. Betty tunes back into the inane stream of words Cheryl has been unleashing on her since Mrs Haggly left the room to retrieve a projector.

“… I couldn’t imagine being covered in stretch marks, truly, wouldn’t giving birth be punishment enough? Alas, I suppose it’s the price Polly might have to pay to be the vessel that delivers Jason’s perfect babies into the world.” Cheryl turns to look at Betty out of the corner of her eye, waiting for a reaction. 

Betty offers up nothing but a stiff nod, slightly stinging at the word ‘babies’. Polly, even though she knew she was going undercover, still hadn’t notified the Coopers of this development. Cheryl knew exactly what she was doing talking about things like this with her. 

Bored by Betty’s lack of response to her first attempt at needling, Cheryl turns to questions. Betty sees her drag a hand through silky red hair, pulling it to one side and resting it in front of her shoulder. The strands almost glimmer in the florescent lights of the room. A familiar, vicious smirk is developing on Cheryl’s lips. Betty feels her muscles tense automatically. 

“Do you have stretch marks Betty? You have lost quite a bit of weight since the beginning of last year. I’ve heard sometimes that can cause them. I wouldn’t be surprised with your complexion-“

“Can you please just shut up?” Betty’s voice is quiet, but angry as she interrupts the tangent. She doesn’t look up from her work on the desk, but her heart pounds. She never usually would call Cheryl out like this, especially in class, but Cheryl knew the perfect buttons to press. 

“Excuse me?” Cheryl looks slightly taken aback, yet strangely pleased. Her hair is shining in the lights again and she barks an incredulous laugh. 

A few sets of eyes from other students in the room hone in on the tense atmosphere brewing between the girls. Gossip was like a currency at Riverdale High and anything involving the Blossom’s and the Cooper’s was a goldmine.

Betty grits her teeth looking back at her book. 

Cheryl blazes on, “Did Betty Cooper, wallflower extraordinaire, just tell me to shut up? Colour me impressed. You have more of a spine than I’ve ever given you credit for, now if only you would do something about the god-awful sweaters you’re so impartial to-“

Abruptly Betty turns to face Cheryl, it’s jerky and sudden and interrupts her monologuing. This time, it seems to slightly startle the red-head. 

“Seriously, do you just like the sound of your own voice or do you genuinely think I want to listen to what you have to say? That anyone does, really?” Betty snaps coldly, feeling like an elastic band pulled taught. It’s been an exhausting couple of weeks and her frustration at everything else is bubbling under the surface.

It almost feels like Cheryl and her stupidly red hair embodies everything that’s collapsing in Betty’s world. It breathes new life into the sudden anger she’s feeling. 

Cheryl’s smirk has dropped and there’s something harder in her eyes. “Well, I wouldn’t be so rude to the only line of communication to your dear sister, now would I? Not your smartest move, Betty. Maybe I actually will reconsider passing along any further messages.” 

She pauses, resting her elbow on the desk and her head on her hand as she looks directly into Betty’s eyes. Her hair is like a waterfall of blood, falling in waves.

“Don’t you feel pathetic, reaching out to someone who clearly couldn’t care less? First you were hopelessly pining over Archie, now even your own sister has no time for you.” 

Betty knows the saying is that you see red when you hit that point of furious, no return. But for her, it’s more like feeling red. Feeling it coursing through every nerve ending, bleeding from her palms where nails have punctured skin. Feeling it reflect in her eyes from the strands of Cheryl’s shiny fucking hair.

Neither girl has noticed quiet that has fallen over the room or the number of eager classmates now watching their exchange. Nor have they noticed Mrs Haggly’s quiet return, projector in hand. 

The next sentence leaves Betty’s lips before she even realises what she’s saying. She doesn’t even recognise the cruel tone of her voice being her own.

“How rich coming from you, considering Jason couldn’t even be bothered to tell you what he was really planning. I thought he told you everything, Cheryl?”

The regret hits like a wave, nearly as hard as Cheryl’s palm against her cheekbone. 

Mrs Haggly is on them in an instant, practically yanking them from their seats. 

“To Principal Weatherbee’s office, NOW. Both of you.” She hauls them to the front of the classroom. “The rest of you, will sit here, without a word.” Levelling the rest of the students with a threatening scowl, she pushes the two girls out of the classroom into the hallway, slamming the door behind them.

Betty is cradling her cheek and Cheryl is uncharacteristically not speaking, looking determinedly at the ground. 

Neither girl attempts to give any sort of explanation for the situation. Mrs Haggly’s livid powerwalking sets the pace for their trip to the Principals office, the air surrounding them feels almost suffocating.

Betty can’t tell, but with a quick glance in Cheryl’s direction, she thinks maybe she has tears in her eyes. 

The feeling of regret from her outburst renews ten-fold. She sneaks another glance at the other girl to try and confirm her suspicions, but whatever she thought she was is gone and Cheryl’s face is once again blank.

Once they reach the Principal’s office, Mrs Haggly turns to them both with very displeased look on her face. “I am so disappointed in you both and just personally, I’m tempted to drop the two of you from my class for this.” Betty feels her throat close. The greying teacher continues with a sigh, “Considering circumstances surrounding you both, I won’t. But one more step out of line, and that’s it girls. No exceptions. I do not have time for another Blossom/Cooper war. Am I clear?”

“Yes ma’am,” Betty agrees quietly, looking at her feet. 

Cheryl only nods, staring fixedly at a point on the other side of the room. Betty is genuinely feeling concerned the very uncharacteristic behaviour from the other girl. Usually, Cheryl would have threatened her parent’s ferocious wrath raining down upon everyone involved, like three times by now. It was weird to hear her be so silent. Not even one scathing, witty remark had been directed at anyone. 

Mrs Haggly turns to the office receptionist, explains the situation and departs back to her classroom with a meaningful ‘behave’ glance. They sit on the chairs lined up against the wall. The silence continues and starts to feel overwhelming for Betty. She decides to extend an olive-branch, so to speak.

“I’m sorry I said what I did Cheryl. It was out completely of line.”

The only response she is given is a scoff from Cheryl as she continues to glare at the other side of the room. The blonde feels her eyebrows pull together in confusion and annoyance. She decides to give resolving things one more shot. 

“Look, I know everything is super messed up at the moment with everything going on-“

“Okay, I’m going to stop you there, Golden Girl. Save the contrite act for Principal Weatherbee.” Cheryl doesn’t look at her, Betty is at least relieved to see Cheryl do something other than the desolate quiet she’s been exhibiting.

“We both know you’re not sorry. Hell, I’m not sorry. It was stupid of me to think we could be anything other than mortal enemies. But above that, neither of us can afford to have our parents swooping in right now and upsetting what little stability we have in our lives. So, this is how it’s going to go. Listen closely, Cooper.”

The red-head turns her dark eyes on the blonde. Betty feels slightly thrown at Cheryl even mentioning something that could almost be called a vulnerability to her. “You will play on your good-girl, crumbling family image while I will explain how difficult Jason’s loss has been to my parents and convince Weatherbee that getting them involved in this silly little disagreement is completely unnecessary.”

Betty’s face starts to twist in confusion, “But isn’t that what is actually happening?”

“I’m not finished, you idiot.” Cheryl snaps quietly, her eyes darting up the office receptionist who is currently filing something away on the other side of the room, thankfully paying them no mind. “We need to give him something more solid than some petty sob stories. Why don’t you try and be useful for once and come up with something we can say we’ll do together that promotes,” Cheryl seems to struggle with her next few words, “friendship and good old fashion bonding.”

There’s a pause and Betty thinks for a moment, “Oh, what about the Blue & Gold? I could offer you a position with us.”

Cheryl’s face looks disgusted. “Try again. I’m not being privy to you and that sewer-rat you call a boyfriend in my spare time. I don’t do third-wheeling.”

“Hey that’s uncalled for, Jughead hasn’t done anything to you. You don’t have to call him names.” Betty says, defensively. “I don’t see you coming up with anything better.”

“God forbid I don’t want to do everything myself for once,” Cheryl rolls her eyes and flips her hair. “Do you struggle with any classes? You’re a sophomore and I’m a junior. It’s not unbelievable that I could offer to tutor you. I have a 4.0 grade point average.” 

Betty hesitates, feeling slightly uncomfortable with admitting she struggles with anything academically. Let alone to Cheryl Blossom, of all people. Who is staring at her expectantly. Betty swallows before replying, “I guess you could say you’re helping me with Chemistry. I got 67 on my last test.”

Cheryl’s eyebrows raise slightly, “Ironically, that’s my best subject. How convenient. That’s what we will do then.” She licks her lips and Betty is slightly distracted by the movement, the light pink of her tongue contrasting with the bright red of her lipstick. Betty snaps out of her trance, feeling a strange embarrassment wash over her and hoping that Cheryl hadn’t noticed her brief lapse in attention. 

“Yeah I suppose so.” Betty agrees, feeling uneasy.

“By the way,” The red-head says, looking at her pointedly. “I’ll do the talking. I’ve seen your attempts at lying and frankly you’re so pathetically Betty Cooper about it you’ll give us up in five seconds flat.”

As much as it shouldn’t relieve her, Principal Weatherbee opening the door to his office to usher them inside is a welcome respite from being alone with Cheryl for too long.

God, today was so weird and Betty couldn’t wait for it to be over.

Their plan goes off without a hitch. It seems Principal Weatherbee wants to avoid dealings with the Cooper’s and Blossom’s as much as their children do, especially in a combined, hostile scenario. His only stipulation is that they are to do the tutoring in the school library during their free period on Tuesdays where they can be supervised, in case there is any further ‘disagreements’ between them.

As they stand up and walk towards the door to leave, Weatherbee speaks again. “Oh, and girls… No cheerleading for a week. Instead, you’ll be spending your time with Coach Kleats every afternoon in detention starting tomorrow. That means no Blue & Gold for you either, Miss Cooper.”

Cheryl whirls around immediately, furious. “I’m the captain, you can’t take me off the squad for a week. That’s ridiculous, the vixens will crumble without me there to command them!”

“This is a slap on the wrist, Miss Blossom. You are lucky not to have been suspended. Now, I expect not to see either of you in here again any time soon. I’ve seen both of your faces much too often this year.” He says sternly, gesturing towards the door.

With a dramatic huff, Cheryl storms from the room. Betty follows her feeling the blow acutely as well, though not as vocally. How was she going to explain this to Jughead? Not only had they just started the paper, it was also their only real chance of hanging out somewhere other than at her house.

Busy thinking, Betty doesn’t realise that Cheryl has halted her stomping and spun around to face her. With a sudden shock to them both, she walks directly into the red-head. They both jump back quickly, out of their respective personal spaces. 

Flustered and embarrassed, Betty is the first to speak. “Warn someone before you just stop randomly would you?”

“You ran into me Betty, why don’t you try watching where you’re going like a normal person?!” Cheryl snaps, straightening her cheer uniform and looking severely uncomfortable.

Betty feels her heart racing at the awkwardness of the situation. She tries to make sense of the anxiety coursing through her at being pressed against Cheryl’s intimately, chalking it up to their tense dynamic.

Cheryl sighs, closing her eyes and seeming to compose herself. “Look, I think I’ve had enough fighting and physical contact with you for one day. Let’s just avoid each other until our free period tomorrow. I just wanted to tell you to bring your chemistry texts books and a copy of your last test so I can get an idea of where you are going wrong.” 

“What?” Betty says dumbly, feeling genuinely surprised. “Wait you are actually going to tutor me? I thought this would be more like a suffer in silence for an hour each week kind of deal.” 

Cheryl looks at her like she’s stupidity incarnate. “I’m hardly going to have your poor grades reflect on my ability to tutor. Obviously, I’m actually going to be helping you.” 

“Oh,” Betty is still slightly stunned. She feels a flare of annoyance at Cheryl’s ‘poor grades’ dig. “Right. Okay.”

Cheryl smirks, tilting her head. The colour of her hair catches Betty’s eye again as it falls to the side. “You could try, ‘Thank you for blessing me with your precious time and energy trying to better me as a person, fruitless as it might be’.”

Betty rolls her eyes, of course Cheryl would try and turn this into an ego boost. “I’m not going to say that. But, thank you.”

There’s a tense beat where they just stand and look at each other, both feeling strangely like something is shifting between them but neither being able to completely comprehend it.

“Alright enough of the chit-chat. I’ve got better things to be doing with my time, mainly being anywhere but here.” Abruptly Cheryl announces, turning on her heel and strutting away. 

Biting her lip, Betty watches the girl disappear down the hall, shoving people roughly out of her way. How in the hell did it go from them physically fighting to a tentative truce within the hour? Nothing ever seemed to be simple when it came to the Blossom’s. Especially Cheryl.

Veronica appears at her side; her voice is mischievous, yet slightly concerned. “So care to explain the cat fight I hear went down in second period between you and Cheryl Bombshell? And why, you were talking with her like that didn’t just get written into the Riverdale High history books?”

Betty looks at her, tiredly. “I have absolutely no idea, V. Can the rest of the day just go back to normal and we pretend none of this happened?”

Veronica looks at her sympathetically and wraps and arm around her shoulders. “Of course, milkshake at Pop’s with the boys this afternoon?” she grins, eyes twinkling. “But, do not think you are getting out of dishing details Betty Cooper. We will be revisiting this at a later date.”


End file.
